<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I wanted was a snack. by Serrj215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485096">All I wanted was a snack.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215'>Serrj215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She did it again, Raven fell asleep in the living room. Now what is Beast boy going to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I wanted was a snack.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soy milk and cookie time! Soy milk and cookie time! Soy milk and cooookie time!  Its Soy milk and cookie time!” He sang to himself as he danced into the kitchen.  It was Two am and no one would be awake.  Why not act silly? Why not head down to the kitchen just in his boxers and gloves?  Why not open that fresh package of Oreos that he knew Cyborg hid behind the pots and pans in the cabinets</p><p>Beast Boy soon had a small handful of Oreos and a glass. He put them down to go to the fridge when he heard it, an muffled grunt from the living room.</p><p>She did it again. Raven was passed out on the couch a book splayed out in her lap and her head slumped back. This wasn’t the first time she had done this.   She would get lost in one of those books as thick as a telephone directory and keep reading till her body gave out. The worst part was that the next morning she would wake up stiff neck and short fused. Raven went all demon eyes on him the last time for just saying good morning to her.</p><p>He herd her mumble again and shift and Beast Boy took a moment to really look at her. This was a rare opportunity, she was completely defenseless! If he was going to get her wrath in the morning why not deserve it? The self-proclaimed green king of all pranks mind started churning ideas. Wondering what he could pull off without waking her or the rest of the tower up. Then his eyes caught something.</p><p>Small bumps on her neck and a slight tremor in her muscles, she was cold. All thoughts and ideas of pulling a prank on her evaporated.  His eyes traveled up to her face. He really did like the way her hair framed it, that pointed chin and that pixie looking nose. This was new, he had never seen her look so peaceful, or so vulnerable. That was a new idea, Raven vulnerable, it really didn’t fit with the woman he knew that could lift dump trucks with just the wave of her hands and drop people into other dimensions. Yet looking at her right then, he really couldn’t help himself she was really cute.  </p><p>He thought about just grabbing a blanket and a pillow and trying to make her comfortable out there, but if someone else found her the next day it would be bad.  There would be questions and teasing, and Raven would get embarrassed. Star and Cy would jump to the wrong thing and he had no idea what Robin would think.  </p><p>That left one option, and he hoped Raven was a heavy sleeper.</p><p>Beast Boy lifted the book out of Ravens Lap and moved her bookmark before closing it and setting it aside. He slowly slid his arms under her knees and behind her back and lifted her up. First thought was that ‘she was this light? Rae you need to eat more or Robin’s workouts are paying off.’  He was worried he would have to shift into something bigger and more awkward to bring Raven to her room.</p><p>As he came down the hallway a second thought came to mind. ‘This was how a groom carries his new wife in those movies Starfire likes to watch.’ He could feel the blood rush up into his face. Trying to push away the random image of him and Raven standing at an altar. I mean they hadn’t even had a first date yet why was he thinking about that…why was he thinking about a date with Raven?!…he shook his head hard to try to discipline his runaway brain.  Him and Raven, not going to happen. Raven shifted in his arms and Beast Boy stopped cold and shut his eyes hard.  After a moment he cracked an eye open to look down at her. Raven was still fast asleep but now cuddled into his chest taking in his warmth. At that moment she went from cute, to absolutely adorable. He just smiled and hoped his heart wasn’t beating too hard to wake her up.</p><p>When they got to Ravens room Beast boy was grateful to find that her bed wasn’t made and the covers were pooled at the foot. He gently laid her down on the mattress and let her head sink into the pillow. He undid the clasp of her cloak and carefully slid her shoes off her feet. He took one last look at her before pulling the blankets over her body. Raven might have been half demon but she looked anything but. In the low light from the windows on the pale skin of her exposed legs and face she almost glowed. Raven was an angel and he was glad to get see this side of her.  </p><p>Beast Boy laid the blanket over her, and was going to leave but he was compelled to do something.  He pulled off one of his gloves. No claws good. He leaned over her and took his fingertips and gently ran them though Raven’s hair.  It was barely a touch, she could have been awake and probably not feel it. But for him he couldn’t believe how soft it was. He looked down at Raven sleeping face and started lowering his face to hers.  </p><p>No!</p><p>He stepped back away quickly. This was Raven, this was his friend, that would be crossing a line. Part of him knew that this might be his only chance, but another part of him…If he was going to kiss Raven he wanted her wide awake when he does it.  </p><p>Best Boys job was done. With any luck come tomorrow morning Raven would think that she just didn’t remember coming to bed. She will have a good night sleep and the tower will be a better place for it. He left the room and stood in the hall for a few moments to put his head on straight, now where was he.  </p><p>“Soy milk and cookie time! Soy milk and cookie time! soy milk and cooookie time!  Its Soy milk and cookie time!” He sang quietly to himself as he danced back to the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>Based on #50 from <a href="https://tmblr.co/mt8e0oeJ4FkcA-4tWbGXgFA">@teentitansprompts</a> (told you I would take a stab at it.)  Some stuff takes me hours to write,spread out over days to find the right words,  this came out in a flood and all at once.  On another note, one of the reasons why I am doing this is to improve my writing.  So constructive comments would be welcome.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/147042954154/all-i-wanted-was-a-snack Jul 7th, 2016<br/>Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>